


【翻译】哈利波特绝不想知道的清单

by jilylovestag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilylovestag/pseuds/jilylovestag
Summary: 这是我看过最纯净又最让人想入非非的车，和大家分享一下~标题：A List is Just A List作者：snapslikethis地址： https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9921070/1/A-List-is-Just-A-List
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【翻译】哈利波特绝不想知道的清单

“哎呦，你干嘛抢我的烤肉？”  
詹姆一边咽下他刚刚偷来的烤肉，一边答道：“大脚板，这是最后一块肉了，主要因为你之前吃了大部分。至少，你先吃了你的那份，所以这块肉是留给我的，别装出一副无辜的样子。”  
“这不是关键，尖头叉子。你应该先征求我的意见。没有什么比保持餐桌礼仪更重要的。”  
这句话让坐在他们对面的女孩子轻蔑地“噗嗤”了声。  
“莉莉，你没必要这样。是你的亲亲男友做了贼。”  
“小天狼星布莱克，我，呃，‘有幸’在过去七年里几乎天天和你同席吃饭。亲爱的，你可没有资格教任何人餐桌礼仪。”  
小天狼星故意用土豆泥塞满了他的嘴巴后才回击：“你&*#@！%（Yoo wove ush ennheywhay, wiw）......”  
“别理这个饭桶，”詹姆说，一边拍着他朋友的肩膀一边转向他的女朋友，“(｡･∀･)ﾉﾞ嗨，亲爱的。”  
“我也正准备说呢。你怎么今天训练那么晚？”  
詹姆想起过去三个小时内发生的那些灾难，他不得不咬紧牙关，免得不小心把舌头咬断了。他正准备解释他为什么要把他失去意识的守门员带到校医室的时候，小天狼星打断了他。  
“三号温室。黑魔法防御术教室。这是什么，尖头叉子？”  
詹姆看向他朋友手里打开的羊皮纸——一定是他刚坐下时从他的口袋里掉出来的——那是，噢，法克，法克，法克。保持冷静。“这个？呃，只是个清单……”  
“我有眼睛。”  
现在小天狼星，莱姆斯，彼得跟莉莉都饶有兴致地看着詹姆，他挣扎着继续解释：“城堡里的不同地方……”  
“显而易见。你是不是训练的时候被鬼飞球打中脑袋了？我的意思是，尖头叉子，这是干什么的？”  
莱姆斯俯身靠在小天狼星的肩膀上看纸，读道：“魔药教室。天文塔。”  
詹姆突然有了灵感，脱口而出：“那只山羊！四年级的时候，记得吗？还有去年魔药课的黑板。会跳舞的毒蘑菇！”  
“跳舞的毒蘑菇？詹姆，你是不是又在写诗了？”  
然而彼得却懂了詹姆想说什么，他对莉莉解释道：“那个毒蘑菇是我们二年级的时候偷偷运进来的。但是为什么要把我们的恶作剧都写下来呢，叉子？这看起来很……”  
“愚蠢。”莱姆斯简要地总结  
小天狼星为大家发声：“你是想让我们都被开除吗？大部分时候我们都逃脱了惩罚。”  
“兄弟们，我们只剩下几个月了。我们必须做点有创意的事来庆祝我们下个月的NEWTs的结束！”  
这让他的女朋友粗鲁地哼了一声：“真的吗?詹姆。你必须在NEWTs之前办了，好振奋大家的精神。”  
“我爱你，你知道吗？”  
小天狼星打断了他俩：“不好意思打断一下，很明显你俩又准备表演让人作呕的亲嘴了，孩子们，但是问题还没解决。为什么要写下来？”  
“好吧，”詹姆有点浮夸地说，“我们不能重复我们过去的创意。那会是耻辱。”  
“好吧。小心保管好这东西，好吗？这，”小天狼星在詹姆的面前挥舞着那张羊皮纸训斥道，“如果落入不适当的人手里，”他向校长桌子的方向点头示意，“会让我们剩下的一年都在关禁闭里度过。”  
“好啦，你的教育游戏也到此为止把，大脚板。不过我会小心的。”  
詹姆正想拿回那张该死的羊皮纸，但是彼得突然开口：“我们在这里检查下这个清单，好吗？没有人在注意我们。你会保密的，对吗，莉莉？”  
小天狼星答：“她没问题的，伙计，”然后继续念清单，“魔咒教室。狐媚子?”  
“当然，不是那些我们的常规恶作剧，”詹姆同意道，“但我们不能责怪自己。”  
“魔法史教室？”  
莱姆斯微笑道，“好吧，那个黑板……”  
“两周后宾斯才注意到。但是叉子，你的记忆力真是辣鸡。你漏了院子和教师休息室，都是五年级的光辉时刻，还有猫头鹰棚屋，那可是我们最佳的恶作剧之一。还有我们把图书馆的草药，魔法史和变形术的分区调换了，但我们没有去禁书区附近搞事过……”  
莉莉突然被她的胡萝卜呛到了，喷了一桌子。  
该死！詹姆看着他的女朋友，不知道是担心多一点还是恐惧多一点，因为她终于想明白了。“你还好吗，莉尔？”虽然他还来得及等她回答就转而安抚他最好的朋友，“我一定是记混了，大脚板。”  
“还好吗，伊万斯？”她点头表示她还好后，小天狼星继续道，“级长浴室？我们在那里干了什么？”  
莉莉终于把她的胡萝卜都咽下去了，但是她看上去想把他生吞活剥了。她开始用杀人的语气威胁：“詹姆波特，你……”  
詹姆从未像此刻那么爱彼得，因为他塞满三文治的嘴里在发出些难以听懂的呜咽。没错，他几乎把半个桌子都喷满了他的食物，但是詹姆听懂了他试图说的话。“没错，小彼。记得吗，大脚板？我们对水龙头施法，让它流出来的水闻起来像腐烂的魔药药材……”  
莱姆斯难以置信地爆发了：“那是你们干的好事？我是个级长，你们这些蠢才！我几乎有一周不能用那个浴室。”  
小天狼星完全无视他，继续念道：“校长办公室？尖头叉子，我们可从来没有碰过校长办公室的一根毛。”（为老邓和福克斯默哀，给各大校长画像点蜡…..）  
莉莉完全无视小天狼星，大声说道：“詹姆。可以跟你说句话吗？就我们两个人。”  
小天狼星替他的好友瑟缩了下。虽然她的声音是呆板的冷静，但是显然她绷紧的脸和噘着的嘴表明她因为某些事很心烦意乱。他来回扫视着铁青着脸的女学生会主席和不敢直视她的詹姆。他俩似乎都因为……尴尬涨红了脸？  
他灵光一闪，发现了一个骇人听闻的真相。  
“噢，噢。我屮艸芔茻，你们两。呃啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊。为什么？为什么你要写下来？”  
“没错，亲爱的詹姆，为什么你要把这些东西记录下来？”  
詹姆解释的时候看起来很羞涩：“你说过我们应该保持记录的，亲爱的，不想错过任何一个地方……”  
“我的意思不是字面意义的‘记下来’！”  
小天狼星再次查看清单，这次他终于明白了。（小天是我见过最单纯的男孩子~）“你们两个被荷尔蒙支配的傻瓜看起来可没有错过任何地方，莉莉。男生宿舍？尖头叉子？真的吗？那可不对。魁地奇球场？更衣室？格兰芬多的看台？”  
莱姆斯轻声笑道：“我知道你们两个很荒唐，可这也太……”（未来的哈利：绝望。爸爸妈妈你们有考虑过给你们儿子留点净土吗？）  
小天狼星只短暂地歇了会儿，显然只是为了喘口气，因为很快他就精力充沛地重新滔滔不绝起来：“在湖边？在湖里？（By the lake? In the lake?）你们两有什么毛病？”（狗：我是谁，我在哪里，我应该在车底，我不该在车里）  
“小天狼星布莱克，你没有资格评判我们。你也没理由去嫉妒，只是因为我可以跟詹姆亲嘴而你不能。”莉莉伸出手，命令道，“把清单给我。”  
他防卫地把清单贴在胸口抓紧：“噢不，我可不这样认为，伊万斯。”  
“清单飞来。”  
“该死！”  
她正仔仔细细地把清单从头看到尾，脸涨得通红，但是詹姆觉得她是尴尬大于愤怒。他也是；如今想想，列清单真的并不是他最聪明的点子。  
他再次试图道歉，但是莉莉只是挥挥手制止了他  
当她终于抬头看他的时候，他紧皱着眉头等她最后的审判。  
“小天狼星是对的，亲爱的，你的记忆力真是辣鸡。你忘了公共休息室，通往你宿舍的台阶，廊桥……”  
“莉兹……”  
“壁毯后面——画着巨怪那个？”  
“恶心。”  
“梅林啊，你们俩……”  
“莉莉，”詹姆不安地拉扯着他的衣领，“也许我们该私下聊？”  
“没错。”彼得赞同道。  
保险起见，小天狼星补充道：“最好在我们不在附近的时候。光是耳闻就够糟的了，我们可不想目睹。”  
“詹姆，亲爱的，如果你列了清单却弄丢了让我尴尬，至少要保证准确性。我们已经交往七个月了，我们做的可比这上面写的多。（为霍格沃茨的一草一木默哀）”她想了想又挑衅地补充道，看他们谁敢质疑她，“我拒绝为绝佳的亲吻道歉。”  
“你是个疯子。”  
“不，”詹姆更正小天狼星道，“她很了不起。”  
“了不起的是我。奖杯陈列室。噢！厨房外面的走廊？”  
“噢对。那次还不错。”  
“不错？”  
“好极了。你是最棒的接吻对象和完美的女朋友。”（被训练得条件反射吹老婆的詹姆XD）  
“你们两个赶紧开个房吧。”  
“你完全忽略了霍格莫德，但是我们需要一张新的羊皮纸。还有詹姆，你漏了四楼的走廊，镜子后面那个。”  
“但是我们还没有……”  
莉莉只挑了下眉毛，给了他一个眼神。那个眼神。他大概是近十分钟以来第二十次脸红。  
“噢，哦。”  
“你们两个太可怕了，你知道吗？”  
莉莉由衷地同意，她把她的盘子推向一边，站起来离开桌子，“说的没错，莱姆斯，我们是——。”  
詹姆也站起来了，补充道：“不知羞耻的，堕落的动物。”  
“等下我们会好好惩罚你的。”  
“不用熬夜等我回来了。”  
【End】

译者问：大家相信只是接吻吗？认为只是亲嘴的打1，认为不止亲嘴的打2。  
再度为被詹莉亵渎过的霍格沃茨一草一木默哀。  
哈利（绝望）：这里的每个角落都曾经是我父母当年战斗过的地方……  
个人最喜欢：By the lake? In the lake? 巨乌贼看着你们~  
提前纪念詹莉的万圣节。


End file.
